<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinky Touches by domiwoof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636343">Kinky Touches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof'>domiwoof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armpit Kink, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Chastity Device, Foot Fetish, Latex, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Scent Kink, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenario: Following the events of Heavensward, a Warrior of Light by the name of Rhika has come to Hingashi for some relaxation. On a chance encounter, he runs into Dominic, who lures him into an exciting new world…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinky Touches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written by request for a follower on Twitter! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhika yawned, grabbing his glass and tossing back a clear liquid. He let it swirl through his mouth and across his tongue, swallowing it down as he set the empty glass on the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that quite it?” asked a red-eyed man. “You’ve had a few, now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The white haired Miqo’te shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good booze, but… it hasn’t really helped much. Not what I came here for, anyway…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The newcomer sighed, looking around him as if he were searching for something. The red-eyed Xaela threw a towel over his shoulder, arms crossed as he stared down at the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...What are you looking for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I came here for… something new. Relaxing, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… maybe this was a mistake…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Xaela bartender narrowed his eyes slightly, distracted for just a moment by the loud boots echoing down the stairs. Rhika also took note of them, letting his eyes idly sweep behind him as they settled on a purple-haired man in a thick leather coat. His chest was lightly exposed, a strap across both nipples which just seemed to accentuate the shape of both pectorals. His stomach was out as well, a glistening mess of tanned skin, dirt and grime as he moved towards the bar and quickly removed something from his back, slamming it into the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Wolfe… I’ve told you before you cannot put your sword there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” the Miqo’te growled. “Orange juice. You know the drill…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Xaela sighed, stepping away from the bar and leaving the other male to his devices, who would take to slightly undoing the strap across his chest, while Rhika’s eyes just widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He… he practically </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>reeks</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of… grime and gore… not to mention some sort of primal scent that just… pervades his entire body…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika swallowed. Before he knew it, his body had risen and was moving on its own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. Can… can I really approach him?! What if he just wants to fight me…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Driven by the primal, thick scent radiating from the Miqo’te the closer he got, Rhika noted the Xaela return and slam a glass of orange liquid down with two ice crystals in it before turning away with a grunt and a mumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...horse’s ass…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika lowered himself onto the seat next to the mercenary, his face growing more and more hot as the embarrassment settled in. The newcomer’s crystals swirled in his glass, as he swung it back and took a thick sip before setting it down, sighing loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m off the clock. If you want someone to find your fuckin’ cat, find him your own damn self.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-huh…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mercenary shifted in his seat, one arm behind his head as he glanced at Rhika.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, I’m not for hire. Find someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh, no, I… I wasn’t trying to hire you. But er… are… you a mercenary?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right,” the leather-clad punk nodded. “Name’s Domi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Domi… that’s a cute name…” Rhika blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow his scent got so much stronger when he got angry… but more than that, what’s that… pungent musky smell…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cute? Wow, you’re really brave. You just come up to seasoned mercs and start saying embarrassing shit? Who are you, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-my name’s Rhika. I, er, I’m a traveler. From… Ul’dah. I dance there,” Rhika said. The lie was quick and dirty, but he doubted the other would be able to see through it without more information. The Seeker shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. You’re dressed a bit more fancy for a dancer. Would’ve had you pegged as a host, or a noble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just your average dancer. I came to Kugane looking to learn some techniques from the dancers here… guess you could call it a study trip?” He said, bashfully scratching his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Huh. So you just arrived…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. But how did you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sloshed. Not to mention, drinking usually takes the edge off after a ferry trip, if you’re coming from somewhere foreign. Or… around here, if you’re scared of water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh… no, I’ve not had more than three. Takes quite a bit more than that to down me. But, yeah, huh. You’re good. And judging by your appearance—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And by that you mean my sweaty abs, neck and chest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika’s eyes widened, a blush spread across his face as he glanced away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahah… uh… y-yeah… those… I-I’m guessing you just… finished a job?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Dominic nodded, grabbing his juice again. “Did some bouncer duty at one of the clubs… then someone asked me to fetch some stuff for them, like I’m a damn dog…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other male’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dog? He is kind of dog-like, isn’t he… especially that collar... wait. Collar…? Is… that…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like you need to relax a bit,” the Seeker sighed, rolling his shoulders back as he’d cross his legs and put his arms behind his head, letting his purple treasure trail surface slightly from the waist of his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O… oh… do I…?” Rhika asked, his eyes fully focused on that trail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhm. I guess since I’m the first person you’ve met here, I owe it to you to treat you to something nice and relaxing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic paused, eyes closed in thought as he went on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a room nearby. We can make some tea… talk… maybe I can give you a massage while we talk about the sights.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… give massages?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Dominic smirked, cockily. “Some pretty good ones, too, if I don’t say so myself. Unless you’ve got a problem with a male massage? I can hire you a girl, too…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no! It’s… I’m okay with it. Ah… yeah. I’d like that, Domi, if you’re… offering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His arms… that scent is there. It’s so fucking strong, damn… I feel like I’d go lightheaded smelling it up close… a guy like this would never be interested in me, though.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika felt some of his bravado leave as he hopped out of his seat and watched Dominic pay for everything, yanking his sword from the floorboard and placing it back on his back, stepping away from the bar as the other male would follow. He watched Dominic’s thick, bushy tail sway behind him, curiously tilting his head as he noticed how uncharacteristic it was for that of a Miqo’te…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your tail is really… thick,” Rhika said. “And that collar is unique, too. You’re a Miqo’te, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah. I guess so, I mean I’ve always felt more dog than cat. The collar is… kinda symbolic, not just of that but of my independence,” Dominic explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Independence…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A promise… I guess. Not to be owned by anyone but myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I understand, Domi…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now you’re a dancer with a good body. Surely you’ve got a partner of some kind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika’s steps became a bit lighter as he trailed behind the taller Miqo’te, letting out a small sigh from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not… in a while…” he said, reticently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” the Miqo’te replied, sounding uncharacteristically humbled before putting his arms behind his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then I guess… to make this a bit easier… I’m not really from Kugane per se. I came here recently, during the war. Actually, I’ve not been here very long at all. So… I guess it’s a symbol I want people to recognize. When they think about me, I want them to think about this collar, too. And what it means.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-huh…” Rhika replied as they stepped across the bridge. “The war… has it even ended yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. It’s still going pretty strongly… being fought in Yanxia, and at the Ruby Sea. Azim too… but not as strongly there, thankfully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… fight in it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of…” the Seeker said, noncommittally. “Anyway. The inn’s just around the corner, so, we’ll be there soon. Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika nodded as Dominic stepped ahead, hanging back for a moment as he watched the Seeker’s hips and legs move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s way too well kept to be a simple mercenary. And those pants look… expensive. His entire outfit looks expensive. What am I missing here…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a risky gambit, but halfway through their walk to the inn Rhika had snuck into the hallway of the onsen to change into his dancer’s garb. He wandered back just as quickly, thinking Dominic hadn’t noticed as the Seeker continued to make his way up the steps, but the glance the mercenary stole from him as they walked inside made him feel differently. Rhika sat on top of Dominic’s bed, noting the unusually odd textured sheets and how soft and sleek they seemed to be. The mercenary paid him no mind, placing a pot on the kitchenette stove and using a generous amount of fire crystals as he brought it to a boil. While that was going, he’d begun unstrapping his coat before Rhika, stripping it off to reveal his strong, toned back, placing his sword against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He really wasn’t wearing anything under it? No undershirt… nothing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika couldn’t help but be amazed. Whatever rank he was in the Clan, he surely had to be confident of his skills.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really… work like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic blinked, before putting on a smirk. The Seeker continued to tend to the tea as an earthy, citrus smell filled the air along with some spices. Rhika didn’t recognize it off-hand, but when the Seeker sat a cup before him he knew it was some sort of spiced blend of tea. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginger… and… orange? You put orange in tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” the Seeker snickered. “That’s a blend of spices from Thavnair. It’s nothing complex, but it’s the least I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brought himself next to Rhika, taking a seat on the bed alongside a loud, shrill crease from the sheet underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… these sheets…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Latex,” the Seeker said, not missing a beat. He took a sip of his tea while Rhika marveled at the simplicity of the answer, his hand sliding over the sheet with an almost embarrassed fascination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… have you ever been touched?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I have, but… er… I feel like I’ve not been touched the way you’re about to touch me,” Rhika replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? That’s not good. Touch really helps a person calm down and relax, you know. Sensual touches are especially helpful to the body,” Dominic explained, pulling his teacup away as he’d swipe his tongue across his lips. Rhika looked away, taking a sip of his own as he glanced around the room, catching sight of a large armoire and a closed door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-how…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh. Well… in the hands of a professional, there’s oils and lotions and scents. But more importantly, there’s a specific way to touch someone. You can touch them in a way that elicits relief, and pleasure. Not to mention areas…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic grabbed at his collar, pulling on the looped ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I happen to provide that service, actually. When I’m not on a job, that is. I’m new to Kugane, so I’m just starting up here… but… my charge is to introduce this place to a new world of sensations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O… oh…” Rhika exhaled, his eyes wide as he stared at the Seeker, who had put his tea cup down and put his arms behind his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re not shaven… I can even see the sweat. Holy…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes swept down, admiring Dominic’s impressively toned physique, finally settling on the Seeker’s crotch where he noticed he had undone his pants, as if he’d meant to take them off but stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I hadn’t been more observant… you seem… curious, about my body,” the Seeker went on, not looking at Rhika.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hah… I… uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is what I do, so… I can give you a sample, if you want. Of how touching and bonding can help a person,” Dominic went on, with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahh… I… don’t have much to lose, so… g-go for it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Miqo’te barely felt the words slip off his lips as he noticed Dominic gently pull the tea cup away, placing it on the table and pushing it forward as he’d put one of his muscled biceps around the Miqo’te, pulling him close until they touched. Lifting Rhika’s face with his other hand, the Miqo’te met Dominic’s cocky expression, looking embarrassed and concerned, and the Seeker gently closed his arm around him, ushering him towards that sweaty pit. A cacophany of scents assailed him as he rubbed his nose against Dominic’s haired bed—wild and earthy, with a hint of citrus itself and an untamed, unwashed undertone as Dominic’s hand slid down Rhika’s stomach, rubbing softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agh… sh-shit… y-you smell so fierce, Domi…” Rhika whined, edging himself in for more as Dominic closed more of his bicep around his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you just so happen to be perfect armpit height. Imagine that,” the Seeker snickered. “I haven’t bathed, so yeah. I’m ripe, but, I get the feeling that’s just a plus for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-it’s so bad… </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ve never smelled anything this musk-ridden… wh-what do you even do to get this rank?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For one, leather clings pretty tightly to my skin. As does latex… and I sweat really easily. And for two, I bathe every other day unless I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> dirty, and on days where I’m seeing clients I may not bathe at all,” Dominic laughed. “It’s a bit weird talking about my pit musk like this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika panted, letting himself relax against the Seeker’s impressive, powerful armpit as he continued to explore the other, letting out tiny whines and moans as if to show Dominic he was making headway. The Seeker cupped Rhika’s bulge and the dancer squealed, feeling himself now ushered more closer to Dominic’s chest before his face would settle in the cleavage of the Seeker’s sweaty pectorals, eyes focused on the tea cups before looking up at the man himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>H-his chest…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S… sweaty here, too… this space… b-between your…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I don’t wipe that down. I mean, I don’t really mind it much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wow, you’re…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika panted. He placed one hand against Dominic’s stomach, eyes wide as he noticed how soft his skin was, trailing it down to his abs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your pungent scent is really impressive… but this </span>
  <em>
    <span>body</span>
  </em>
  <span> moreso…” Rhika whispered. Dominic laughed in return, grabbing the Miqo’te by his throat and tilting his head back against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why thank you. Yours is rather nice, too…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika swallowed, still exploring Dominic as the Seeker drew closer and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, followed by a trailing tongue down his neck and a couple more kisses against his collar. His head was buried entirely in servicing Rhika now, and the Miqo’te couldn’t stop the moans spilling out as Dominic pushed his red, lacy underwear aside and began massaging his taint. As his finger edged ever downward, the smaller male seized and groaned, and Dominic gently let him fall against his chest as he pulled his hand away, exposing one of his armpits again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, touch can relax a person plenty. But… there’s another element to relaxing as well, which I perform,” he said, letting Rhika stare at that wild, untamed plane of purple above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh… what…?” Rhika asked, airily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pain,” Dominic replied. “It’s a release of endorphins, which wash over the body… calm it. Relax it. It relieves stress, and can calm anxiety.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait, now this is… sounding like…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha,” Dominic laughed. “Yeah. I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>too. It’s… kind of my main specialty. People hire me to do that and sometimes what it turns into is just… a hot Seeker in leather giving a simple massage. My duties range considerably. But I’m enjoying your reactions, especially to my sweaty, stinking pits. So… I’d like to treat you to something else, if you’d like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I’m really relaxed right now, Domi, so… a-anything… is fine…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d let him fuck me into this bed if he wanted to. Gods I can still smell his musk… so powerful and strong… I can’t even smell the tea anymore, it’s all just… him. That untamed odor… hah…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika heard Dominic’s belt move and watched as the Seeker slid down his tight, sweat-drenched leather pants, revealing the clear imprints on his thighs from his belt and where his pants had hugged as his hard, throbbing dick poked out. Rhika stared in admiration. A small bead of sweat rolled off the shaft, and he could tell it, too, was riled and fairly unkempt. Before he could ask about it though, Rhika would find himself between Dominic’s legs, against the Seeker’s base as he placed his plump, haired balls into the other’s mouth, giving him no choice but to suck on them. Rhika’s mouth closed delicately as a vile, salty tang spread through his mouth, enticing him to suck more readily while that erection sat atop his head. Dominic just laughed, spitting into his leathered palm before bringing his hand against the other’s rear, undoing his skirt and letting it fall as he’d pull down his underwear and lay his hand against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>W-w-wait is h—?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That thought didn’t register. Dominic’s hard, firm hand came down on his cheeks once and then twice, and Rhika’s nose just buried further into his base, noticing a new smell of spent semen and piss as the spanking continued. The Miqo’te’s cheeks reddened easily—Rhika wasn’t much for pain during sex, so this was certainly a first, but each spank from the dominant male sent him even more, determined more than before to suck and roll his tongue over the mercenary’s orbs, enjoying the fullness of that domineering, masculine musk that radiated from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can get used to these smells… gods. They’re so filthy. He’s so filthy, I…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn’t stop sucking. More of that salt spread across his tongue and he kept going, edged further by Dominic’s hard, twisted form of relaxation, gradually feeling himself loosen more and more as his eyes spun and his head grew heavy. His cock spread out across the latex sheet, rubbing against it but gaining no measure of comfort as the Seeker continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SMACK!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A clear impression of Dominic’s hand was now upon Rhika’s right ass cheek, and the Seeker now took to more sensual hits, each one serving as an invitation to spread Rhika a little wider to admire his hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Dominic grabbed Rhika by the hair and pulled him up, yanking his head back as he stared at the other male, seated in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how was that, Rhika?” asked Dominic, stealing a small lick from the other male’s open, swaying tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H… hah… gods, I… I’ve never smelled anything like that. Your cock, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>balls</span>
  </em>
  <span>… I could lick them all night long…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to? I don’t mind being serviced tonight. I’ll let you stay with me on one condition…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’d let me do that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Dominic smirked. “Balls, cock, pits, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass </span>
  </em>
  <span>if that’s your thing—it’s all on the table, but I’ll need you to do one thing for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Seeker pushed the other male away, causing him to fall mostly naked against the latex sheets while he walked to the armoire. Jerking it open, he fished quickly for something as Rhika laid back, arms behind his head, embarrassed as the thought of worshipping this strong man all night long spread through his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>H-he seems to like being tended to… I could bathe him… he might like that…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic came back, placing several chains, a heavy spiked collar similar to his and a shiny, high-cut crop top on the bed as he’d take a seat on Rhika’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His legs spread, the Seeker leaned forward, pinning the other male’s arms above his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like you to wear those for me. I think they’d suit you…” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika blinked. He noticed the collar, and the chains… and the realization suddenly dawned on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O… oh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh…</span>
  </em>
  <span> y… you’re into… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rhika? Say it. With your lips,” the Seeker replied, grabbing the other by the chin and forcing his neck back as he’d swipe his tongue across it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B… bondage… y-you’re into bondage…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just bondage, but close. I’m more into something else. I like conquering people. And… I’m heavily into corrupting boundaries. So, if you want to worship me, I want to see you push yours. Will you wear it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika let out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly… I’ve been hoping you’d do this from the start seeing how dominant you are. I don’t know anything about it, but gladly… do anything you want to me, please… I want it, Domi. I’m so relaxed from your filthy, rich scent…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dominic smirked. He’d grab the collar and close it around Rhika’s neck first, removing his dancer’s top and setting it aside. Fully naked now, the Seeker grabbed a small bottle of oil and smeared it across Rhika’s chest and stomach, causing the other male to moan as he slipped the latex crop top downwards, letting it hug and form around his body, exposing his tight, perked nipples underneath. Dominic grabbed the chains, putting both of Rhika’s hands over the headboard of his bed, wrapping them tightly so that both were secure and linked together in a way the other male could only marvel at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an expert… I see…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A professional,” Dominic replied. “I tie up boys and girls for a living.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you get them drunk off of your scent too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if they want that,” Dominic replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want that. Gods, I want that so bad…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika’s naked cock sat sandwiched cruelly between Dominic’s firm, yet soft cheeks, touching no inch of his hole as it glided across the other’s skin. He went to work, locking lips messily with the Miqo’te while he teased and tortured his nipples, using his black claw-like nails to pinch at them to the point where Rhika would let out several pathetic whines. Accepting Dominic’s tongue, the Miqo’te did little to fight back—he wanted this man to explore every inch of him and even when he spat into his mouth, Rhika just accepted it. Dominic’s lips tasted sweeter than anything he’d had on the other male today, noting a curious fruity tang to them as they locked together, eagerly accepting anything the Seeker wanted to give him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>S-so this is what he meant… I don’t mind this… n-not at all…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was midnight now. Rhika had spent all night long worshipping Dominic’s armpits, being smothered against his chest, letting him sit on his face, smack him with his cock, force him to gargle his balls… he felt like he had the full breadth of the other man’s scent profile now, and all of them swirled in his head. The taste was even more complex. There was still the fruity sweetness of Dominic’s lips, coupled by the filthy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lustful</span>
  </em>
  <span> tang of the head of his cock. Neither party climaxed a single time… but that was thanks in part to the tight, leather cage wrapped around Rhika’s erection, which had since learned it was to be tamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika’s lips smacked softly against the arch of the Seeker’s foot, his sweat having grown much less dull now as he rubbed his face against it, Dominic yanking on his leash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem much more relaxed, now…” the Seeker said, arms behind his head as he watched Rhika’s reverence towards his foot, curled up against his partner’s thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I am… so relaxed. I feel so thoroughly relieved… I can’t… explain it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good. So… did you like it? Taking in every scent on my body?” asked the other male, fully naked as he’d shove his second foot against Rhika’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I loved it, sir… your balls are probably my favorite, but I’d gladly be smothered by your stinking armpits anyday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy to have you back anytime. I doubt I’ll be this free going forward, but, I’m always able to make time for favorites… and partners… and… slaves. But either way, should you need to relax or find relief, I’ll happily blindfold you and give it to you anytime...” Dominic snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Miqo’te lolled his tongue over Dominic’s toes, sucking softly against the bigger one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, even your nails are perfectly trimmed…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh… I’m happy you’re enjoying my body so much. And… that cute little cage I put around you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika stared down, whining loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. It stays on. You’re a slave, right? What need do you have to cum? Your needs are mine, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y… yes sir…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Ah… right… you said you wanted to bathe me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-mhm… I just… thought it would be a way I could thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh. Sure, I’ll let you bathe me, Rhika. Tongue first, then soap… sound fair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhika blinked, rubbing his nose against the space between Dominic’s toes, swiping his tongue across it as the taste of filth wallowed across his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F… fair… sir…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should consider yourself lucky, Rhika~ you’ll be the first person in Kugane allowed to put their tongue on my asshole…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I’m honored… sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy. Alright then, let’s get to it, come on boy~” Dominic snickered again, hopping off the bed as he’d yank on the leash, forcing Rhika down on all fours as he’d follow, that same swaying purple tail from earlier catching his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~ END</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>